jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Furia5001/Nowa Historia/@comment-81.210.51.66-20150210204612
Nagle natknęłam się na to opowiadanie... Nie zrażaj się ani nie obrażaj, bo też tak pisałam w wieku... Hm... 8 lat? Jak masz więcej, to przepraszam najmocniej :) Chodzi o to, że wszystko się dzieje tak szybko, rozumiem, że chciałaś Astrid od razu w ciąży, w porządku ;) Też mam takie fantazje, ale Wichurka z Szczerbatkiem? Wiesz, nie wiem czy smoki innych "ras" mogą kopulować ze sobą, bo czy przypadkiem nie wyjdą mutanty? Ale nie wnikam, rób jak wolisz :) Ale zacznę od początku. Dam parę rad, a potem sobie poćwiczysz. Ale jak mi powiesz, że piszesz dla przymusu i będzie jakie se będzie, to cię po prostu uduszę! (Żartuję, ale denerwują mnie takie osoby, bo ja chcę dobrze, a inne mają to w czterech literach). Anyway! "Chcecie wiedzieć jak? Jeśli tak, to ja jestem wodzem". 'Kochana, oni już to wiedzą ;) Mogłaś napisać np. w taki sposób: '"Chcecie wiedzieć jak? Tu wam teraz zrobię niespodziankę... Astrid jest w ciąży! Nawet nie wiecie, jaki jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu, mimo iż jestem jeszcze bardzo młody i zajęty całymi dniami. Teoretycznie wcale nie mam dla niej czasu, ale w praktyce, to matka mi pomaga, a czasem nawet i wyręcza... Wracając! Jest jeszcze kolejna wiadomość, która w pewnością was ucieszy... Na Berk pojawiły się dwie Nocne Furie! Jakim cudem? Mój drogi przyjaciel bardzo polubił smoczycę mojej 'milejdi i tak o to się pojawiła jednego smoka i drugiego smoka oraz... trzeciego smoka, ale tym razem jako Śmiertnik Zębacz po mamusi."' Uff... się rozpisałam! I właśnie o to chodzi, rozwijaj zdania, opisuj dokładnie, a jak za bardzo odbiegniesz od tematu, to dobrze! Wtedy się używa zwrotu "wracając". "Kiedy się obudziłem i wyszłem polatać, przed moim domem był jakiś list, na którym widniał symbol Berserków Wandersmok. Przeczytałem go." Edłem, edłem i jeszcze raz edłem! Zapamiętaj sobie, u chłopaka zawsze jest: - poszedłem-poszedł-poszedłeś - przyszedłem-przyszedł-przyszedłeś - wszedłem-wszedł-wszedłeś I tak dalej i tak dalej... Jak masz wątpliwości, to zawsze poszukaj w Google, wiem, że dziewczynie trudno się pisze w takiej formie, ale cóż :) A rozwinąć to opowiadanie nieco i wywalić kilka niepotrzebnych szczegółów, to naprawdę będzie super! :3 "Pewnego ciepłego ranka obudziłem się wypoczęty. Wschodzące słońce wskazywało dosyć późną porę, co mnie zdziwiło, ponieważ od dawna wstawałem, kiedy było jeszcze ciemno. Idąc do jadalni dostrzegłem kartkę. '- Hm, no to fajnie - powiedziałem, po przeczytaniu jej treści.' Tym razem moja mama postanowiła zająć się osadą. Cieszyło mnie to, wreszcie mogłem polatać na Szczerbatku i spędzić czas z... Zaraz, a tak właściwie gdzie jest Astrid? Począłem ją wołać, ale odpowiadała mi jedynie cisza. Wyszedłem z domu i wypytywałem każdego spotkanego wikinga. Nikt nic nie wiedział. Zajrzałem więc do kuźni Pyskacza, gdzie także była moja rodzicielka. '- Widzę, że tym razem się pan wyspał - mruknął mężczyzna.' '- Daj spokój, nie mam czasu. Widzieliście Astrid?' '- Nie, niestety... - odparła mama.' Zrezygnowanym krokiem szedłem w stronę wyjścia, nagle za ubranie złapał mnie kowal i wręczył kartkę. '- To dla ciebie - i wrócił do pracy.' Zacząłem czytać, dopiero gdy wróciłem do domu. Z każdym wyrazem czułem się coraz bardziej przerażony, aż coś tak jakby we mnie pękło. Treść listu była taka: „'Witaj Czkawko!' Pewnie zastanawiasz się gdzie jest twoja żona, Astrid... Niespodziewajka! Dzisiejszej nocy ją porwałem, kiedy ty, dzieciaku, niczym malutki bobas, spałeś sobie w najlepsze! Och, ale nic z tym nie zrobisz! Astrid zostanie zamordowana... Czekaj, nie tylko ona! Ta twoja dzidzia też! Ha, ha, ha! Niewątpliwe chcesz ją uratować. Wypuszczę ją wolno, pod jednym warunkiem: ODDASZ MI SWOJĄ NOCNĄ FURIĘ! Jeżeli przylecisz z jakąkolwiek pomocą, zabiję ją od razu. DAGUR”''' '''Czułem jak coś się we mnie gotuje. Pogniotłem kartkę i wyrzuciłem z kąt. Nie daruję mu, jeżeli Astrid coś się stanie, nie daruję! Z takim człowiekiem nie ma co gadać, skoro bez wahania i świadomie chce kogoś zabić. Przekonałem się o tym w bitwie z... Drago. Myśląc o tym, do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Nie przeżyję kolejnej straty... Ale nie oddam też Szczerbatka! Nawet niech o tym nie marzy! Będzie trzeba wymyślić jakiś plan." Rozwinięcie i opisywanie uczuć bohaterów daje rewelacyjne skutki, hm? I co najważniejsze... NIE TAK DUŻO WYKRZYKNIKÓW! :) Max. 3 (dotyczy to też kropek) Życzę powodzenia, pozdrawiam :) /Kate